The New Potions Master
by Z0
Summary: SSOC, Still creating my own AU. Snape has been replaced by a sarcastic American. Will update summary when I know where I'm going with this. T for safety and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Making her way up the path to the brightly lit castle in front of her, Christine shook her head. "Why on earth did I let myself sleep in and miss the train?" she said aloud to herself. Thunder boomed above, signally the impending storm.

"Lovely. I get to walk _and_ get soaked."

She pulled the hood of her cloak up and a deep voice spoke up,

"Well, that is your fault, now is it not?"

Spinning around, Christine drew her wand, immediately jabbing the man in the throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smirked.

"Unless you plan to use it, lower your wand, Miss Kennedy. I was sent by Dumbledore to greet you and get you inside to the feast. You missed the sorting."

Christine lowered her wand slightly and sighed.

"I figured. May we keep moving please? I am just slightly cold."

The man nodded a reply and turned to find himself face to face with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Professor Snape, I will see Miss Kennedy from here, thank you."

Bowing, Snape turned and left. Christine turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, he was rather rude. He was he?"

Dumbledore merely grinned.

"That, my dear, is the man you are replacing. Trust me, for Severus, that was positively cuddly. Now, shall we?" Dumbledore extended his arm to the shivering witch. Without further questioning, she took his arm and they Apparated to the doors of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine looked around and smiled.

"I missed being here."

Dumbledore smiled and opened the doors for her. Upon entrance, everyone at all four House tables turned and looked at the drenched two. Dumbledore cast a spell and dried them both.

"Students, I would like you all to welcome Professor Christine Kennedy. She will be taking the place of Potions Master while Professor Snape takes over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. In these dark times, you young ones will need all the training you can get, and Professor Kennedy is Americas authority on Potions. Now, eat!"

Christine smiled and took her seat at the Head Table, next to her new 'friend', Severus. Coincidently that was the only spot available. Instead of eating, Kennedy made herself a cup of coffee, summoned her bag, and took out a binder and her laptop. Snape sneered at her.

"Muggle electronics do not work in this castle, as I am sure you have been informed."

"I am well aware thank you. What _you_ are uninformed about is, Dumbledore has charmed my 'muggle electronics' so that I can use them. I swear, some of the greatest minds and you all still write with quills."

Snape ignored her and she turned on her computer and opened her binder. He watched intently as Kennedy mapped out her route to her private quarters that were located in the dungeons near her classroom. Also, not far down the hall from his own private quarters. Severus pretended not to notice. Pulling out a set of headphones, Christine opened her music library and began listening to everything, not lingering on one song for more than a minute. He watched her write in her binder with her right hand and tap to the beat with her left. He noticed when she typed something, she tapped her foot. The witch never seemed to stop moving. Severus was so lost in his thoughts about the new intruder that he did not notice her pack up and leave, signaling the feast was drawing to an end. He got up and left the table, pausing to hold the door open for Christine, then parted ways; her headed toward the dungeons, him towards the library.

The next morning came all too soon for Christine. She rolled over, looked at her clock, did a double take, flew out of bed and into the closet, emerging moments later fully dressed in black robes. 'This should be fun', she thought to herself. With that she opened the door leading to her new classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The 6th year Gryffindors were as curious as they were nervous. They had seen the new professor at dinner and she looked stern and strict, the way she was completely focused on her computer. The Great Hall was completely focused on her.

"I wonder what she teaches like" said a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"No clue, i just hope shes nothing like Snape." said a boy with red hair.

The girl with brown hair didnt get a chance to have her input, for the door opened and in walked the subject of conversation.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Kennedy. I will be your new Potions Master. I will teach you great things and yada yada yada. So! When I point to you, stand up, say your name, your House, and you can each ask me _one _ question. Alright. You there, in front."

A boy with brown shaggy hair stood up and fidgited.

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I am in Gryffindor. Uhhh...What's your favorite color..?"

Christine laughed, but inwardly sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"Good, good. Green. Next."

"Harry Potter. Gryffindor. What was America like?"

"Well, well. America was fantastic and I miss it. Next."

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up as the door to the classroom opened. A boy with blonde hair strode in and plopped down in the back. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just one second please Miss. Glad you could join us, Mr...?"

The boy smirked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Would you kindly tell me why you are late and you walk in here like you own the place? Which, I am sorry to inform you, as you do not."

Draco threw her a dirty look.

"I had to use the restroom."

"Well, you will do well to learn how to control your bladder. Detention. My office, 7pm."

"What!? It's the first day of class!"

"You were over ten minutes late. One more word out of you and I will make it a week."

The room fell silent. Astonished eyes followed the professor as she wrote out a slip and gave it to Malfoy.

***************************************************

After finishing the lesson without incident and a simple potion, Christine made her way to the Head Table for lunch. She took her seat next to Snape, and proceeded to chug her Pumpkin Juice. Severus raised and eyebrow.

"Hard morning?"

Christine glared at the Slytherin table. "Malfoy."

Severus gave a low chuckle.

"Becareful, his father is very rich and powerful."

"I figured. My luck too. I gave him a detention and shut up him."

Severus just stared at her.

"I expect you will hear from Lucius soon then"

"Great. Just what I need. Well, at least no one exploded anything."

"Thats a first. Not even Longbottom?"

"Nope."

"Well, give it about a week."

Severus did not wait for a retort, he just turned to his plate and finished his lunch. Christine promptly placed her Butterbeer on the table, stood and made her way back to her dungeons. Snape greatly confused the witch. One moment he was unbearably rude, then next, he was having a civilized conversation with her. Christine still had an hour before her next class so she changed into running gear and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.


End file.
